Harry Potter and the Wrong Train
by tastefulcucumber
Summary: 11 Year Old Harry is on his way to platform 9 and 3/4; but where is it? After examining the pillar, were he saw a wizarding family walk straight threw the brick column, he went in. But he went into the WRONG SIDE! Where will young Harry end up? The world of Animal Crossings!
1. The Wrong Train

Harry Potter and the Wrong Train

Written By: Venison Galaxy

Part One: The Wrong Train

Harry was eleven years old, and about to board the _Hogwarts Express_ for the first time. Only, He couldn't find platform nine and three quarters! His small, worried face looked all around for the platform. He looked at platform 9, and at ten. Nothing in between.

This was it. This was a prank by the Dursleys. He wasn't a _wizard_. What the hell was he thinking!? _I am such a moron_, Harry thought to himself. Then he overheard a family talking. The family was a strange one. Two parents were escorting many children, all with red hair. The parents were wearing strange clothes. The mother was saying strange words, and Harry heard her say, _muggle_.

Did the dursleys actually hire someone to make him believe in this nonsense? Well he was not going to fall for it now. Harry stared at them with a hard look on his face. _Watch, they'll come up to me and tell me it was all a prank…_ Harry thought. But just then, the family he was staring at went into the brick pillar… Harry rubbed his eyes. _Um… What?_ Harry started to walk around the brick pillar. He reached out and put his had on the opposite side of were the redheads went through. The hand sunk into the brick and Harry fell face first into the pillar, and landed with a _clank_ on the floor. He got up, and brushed himself up. He was looking quite embarrassed. He saw the platform sign, and it read: Platform 9 and 1 Quarter. This was it! This was his Platform!

But, where was all the students? And, oh man! He left all his junk on the other side of the pillar! Just then, he heard a raspy voice call out to him. "Hey kid! Getting on already? I don't have all day!" He looked towards the callers voice, but they already went back into the engine compartment. Worried that he would miss his train, he forgot his luggage, and hopped on. As soon as he hopped on the train, it started to pull out of the station. Harry went to find an empty compartment. The first one he saw, in fact, was empty, so he decided to sit there.

After a few minutes, Harry's compartment door slid open, and a blue furred thing walked into the compartment. Harry rubbed his eyes. _I'm going mad!_ He thought to himself. The character sat down on the other side of his compartment, and smiled at young Harry. "Hello, what's your name?" The creature, which Harry saw to be a cat, spoke. "H-harry?" He said it as if he was answering an unsure question...

TO BE CONTINUED-POSSIBLY


	2. The Others

**The Others**

"Hello Harry, I'm Rover!"

The blue cat looked at him with happy eyes, and a large smile. Harry looked back with terrified, dilated, pupils and a mouth slightly open in terror. The cat seemed to notice the look in Harry's eyes, and decieded to take his happiness level down a bit.

"So, where are you headed, Harry?" Rover asked.

"H-hogwarts?" Harry asked him back.

"Hogwarts? I never heard of that place! Are you sure you got the name right?"

"Y-yes… I mean… I thought so…"

"Well where are all your things, Harry…?" Rover asked, with an unnecessary amount of worry in his voice.

"Umm…"

"And did you bring money? Do you know where your going to live in this 'Howards place'?"

"Well… no… and… and it's Hogwarts. It should be a school, for wizards. I'm a wizard. Apparently."

"I've met a wizard pass by here. A couple, actually. They're on this train. I already talked to them. When I asked what their names where and where they were going, they fainted!" Rover said. He looked at Harry, as if he was concerned for his well being also.

"You did, you saw other wizards?!" Harry got up out of his seat, and ran into the corridor. Every time he got to a new compartment door, he swung it open. He had to find the other wizards.

It was approximately five minutes before Harry found someone else on the train. It was an actual human, thank heavens. They were passed out cold in the middle of the compartment. The person was a child, like himself. The kid had ridiculously blonde hair. And he looked vaguely familiar. Like...

"The robe shop!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry found this person, but the blue animal told him there was more wizards. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get this kid awake, so he left the compartment door open, to mark his spot, and continued to look for others.

The next compartment he found had young wizards in it as well. Two, to be exact. One was a male with brown hair, and a chubby face. The other was a girl with a lion's mane of hair. Harry didn't know if this was all of them. So he left the door open, and kept searching.

He opened more compartments, until, after a few minutes of searching, he found humans. There was a boy he recognized, just like how he recognized the boy from the robe shop! But where has harry seen this boy? He had very red hair, and very noticeable freckles. Laying on top of him was a rat, who was biting his pointy hat, ripping it to shreds.

"Hey! Shoo!" Harry shooed the rat of the boy's head. Then suddenly, they boy wolk with a start.

"Ah! Talking Cat!" The boy shouted, looking around frantically.

"Relax!" Harry shouted back.

"Oh... I was dreaming... Thanks..." The kid stood up calmly.

"No... I saw the cat too..." Harry told the boy.

"He's going to go after Percy!" The boy yelled to Harry. He ran out of the compartment, apparently in search of someone named Percy.

End of Part 2!


	3. Finding Percy

Part 3: Finding Percy

"Percy!" The red-head shouted, running out of the compartment.

"Wait!" Harry looked down the corridor, and the red-head started opening every door. Then he stopped at an already open door. The red-head's eyes got huge, and suddenly he let out a sharp scream.

"Ah!"

Harry ran to him, and looked into the compartment. Inside, the blue cat looked up, with its big smile. Harry and the red-head froze in shock.

"Hello," Rover said cheerfully. Behind him, the two brown haired kids huddled in a corner. Their eyes were closed tight, and their bodies were shaking with fear. "Come join us!" The cat said.

Just then, a taller red-headed kid in glasses came flying in the compartment.

"Ronald!" The taller red-head shouted.

"Percy!" The red-head, apparently named Ronald.

Then suddenly, the taller red-head, Percy, took out his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Percy casted the spell, and the blue cat was lifted into the air.

"Hey, whats the big-," Rover started. Then Percy lifted his wand, and the cat hit the back window.

"Open it, Neville!" The lion-mained haired girl shouted at the boy who was still huddled with her in fear. He slowly got up, and with shakey fingers, he opened the latch. Wind came barreling into the compartment.

"Wait! Stop!" The blue cat shouted.

Then Percy, with a flick of the wrist, threw the blue cat out of the moving train.

The brown haired boy, Neville, Closed the window, and fell down on the floor.

No one spoke. After a few minutes, the blonde boy walked into the compartment, with fear in his eyes.

"Something smashed against my window, did you hear anythi-," He stopped mid-sentence to see five students, two of which were crying, all huddled in the compartment. One was face down on the floor.

The blonde boy took a step backwards, "What the hell?"


	4. Jump

Part Four: Jump

Percy stood up. Then Neville, and Ronald, Harry, and big hair.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the blonde kid.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy. Now what it the world is going on here-,"

"Didn't you see it? The monster of a cat?" Neville cried out. He sat up, and burred his head in his hands.

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "That… that wasn't real… But you lot saw it… But that's- I mean, I've never heard of such a thing!"

Hermione stopped her crying, to look up at Malfoy. "I have! They call themselves _Animals_; but they are not normal animals. There is about 40 of them. I read that they were created back in the twelve hundreds! Something about _Merlin_ creating animals that can talk! They developed human brains, and developed strange colors and markings!"

Everyone in the compartment stared at her.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked the girl.

"I read it in, _Not so Fables of Wales, Western England, and Denmark_.!"

"Did-did we get on the wrong train?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"We must have!" Harry said.

The team looked out the window.

Then Percy said, "We need to get off this thing, don't we.?"

"But how?" Hermione asked Percy.

"We could jump?" Draco said, looking out the window, with the fast moving scenery moving by them.

"No!" Neville shouted benethe his hands.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts!" Hermione said.

"Everyone go get their luggage!" Percy shouted. Draco, Ron, and Percy went to go get their luggage. Hermione, Neville, and Harry stayed in the compartment, looking out the window, trying to deciede how to get to hogwarts. Everyone came back into the compartment with their luggage.

Percy looked raggedy. "I checked out the conductor…" Then he started crying. Ronald patted him on his back.

"It was as frog… and it started flirting with us… Percy levitated a hammer over its head. Blood… everywhere…" Ronald started to get tears in his eyes as well. Then the two redheads started crying together over there tramatic experience.

"We have to jump!" Percy suddenly looked up, with fear in his eyes. "Not too far from here, I saw a bridge was out! We will die if we don't jump." He started to cry some more.

"I'll go first." Harry said. He looked out the window, and opened it. Wind started flapping into the compartment. Harry climbed on the ledge. He closed his eyes, and he

**Jumped**.


	5. Traumatized Neville

Wind, dust , and gravel whipped at his face as Harry fell a few meters to the ground. His shoulder hit hard grass, and rocks cut into his arm. Harry opened his eyes, to find himself out of the train, covered in dust, and bleeding, somewhat. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He heard more thuds, as the others jumped out of the train, each person farther and farther away. Then the whole train passed him, and he passed out…

"-Isabelle, your in my way,"

"Oh, sorry Bam."

"Go get some water from the river, Ed. They'll want some once they come-to."

"On it, Chief."

"Hey, bros, their moving."

"Bam, they have to breathe, of course their moving."

"No really, look!"

Five animals, all aproximintly the same height (around 4'10''), were huddled around six humans. One of the humans started to stur from their sleep. The brown haired boy sat up, rubbing his head.

"Are we at Hogwarts yet?" He said in a groggy voice.

"What do you mean, sport? We're in Tia's house!" The boy looked at his speaker. His eyes opened wide, and he remained speachless.

"Woah, kid, calm down, are you okay?" The speaker was a light brown wolf-dog-_thing_; it's eyes were human-like, and slanted downward. It was wearing only a red t-shirt – no pants.

The kid was to frightened to move. Then, he looked at his companions, all laying on the floor, eyes closed.

"Are they dead!?" He suddnelly spoke.

"Dead? Probably not. I hope not. We found all of you along the side of our train tracks! You wern't to far from Tia's house, so we brought you their, everyone's getting water and fruit and things for you guys when you wake up." The dog-huminod told him.

"…" The boy said nothing.

"Well, my name's Chief. That there is Bam, Tia, Isabelle, and Bree. Ed just left to get you guys some water, and Curlos went to collect cherries. We got a bunch of them here."

Bam was a blue deer- human thing. Tia was a hybrid elephant-teacup-human. Isabelle looked like a Yorkshire pup, and Bree was a rat thing with absolutely huge ears.

They all were slightly huminized, and one hundred percent creepy.

The door opened, and a sheep with a red and yellow scarf walked in.

"Got the cherries – Oh hey! Your up! Well hopefully your friends get up as well, so you can all get some of these _delic___cherries I got you. Or not, because then you would be able to eat them all yourself, shurrly!"

The sheep laughed, and the boy shuddered.

"You all are being so rude!" The elephant suddenly spoke up. She was standing in the back corner of the small home, and had her arms crossed. She walked up to the boy.

"What's your name, teacup? These rude men here don't know how to properly talk to guests!"

The boy opened his mouth, and spoke, "Neville Longbottom." He said in a soft whisper.

"Neville Longbottom? That is a mouthful, isnt it? Do you have a nick name or-?"

"Neville is my name, Longbottom is just my surname…"

"Surname? Oh I see, you just want to make up words! What should the word surname mean?"

"It-Its not a made up word, it means your family's name!"

"I don't have one of those! But I want one!" This was spoken by the large-eared rat- mouse thing.

"Me too, shurly!" Curlos announced.

"How about, cheeseball. Bree Cheeseball. It has a nice ring to it!" Bree told Curlos.

"And I could be Curlos Smith."

"Why smith?" Bree asked.

"Why anything?"

Neville watched as the monsters communicated with one another. He hoped that the other kids would wake up soon, and – Oh man! Where was Trevor!?


End file.
